The Iron Princess
by dauntlessacademy
Summary: My name, my true name, is Katerina Ellia Madin. My parents call me Katerine and my friends call me Kat. To others, I am known as Princess Katerina of the Iron Realm, daughter of the King and Queen of Iron. But my life is not a fairytale. I am powerful, and i can't control it. And everything is about to crumble. And no one will be there to pick up the pieces
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer- most Characters and worlds come from the imagination of Julie Kagawa and Shakesphere***

"Time to wake up, highness" I awoke to the irritating voice of my maid Noz the packrat. I groaned and turned over to face away from her. "Quick! We're almost out of chocolate! If you don't get out of bed I'll eat the last piece myself!" she she jumped on my bed and started making animal noices. THAT got me up, I wasn't about to sit there for 10 hours while she moos' in my ear. Besides today was the day. The spring Elysium. 2 days ago I turned 16; well that is, if I was mortal. But I am not.

When I was young I always dreamed of going to Elysium, the dancing, the food and travelling into another realm. It all enchanted me when I was young. I dreamed I would wear a long ball gown and a good looking fey would sweep me off my feet and ask for a dance, we'd talk and we'd fall in love. Of course that only happens in fairytales. My life is NOT a fairytale. It consists of sitting through boring councils that I'm not allowed to speak in, greeting the fey in the realm and acting like the perfect little princess I'm meant to be. As you may have already guessed, I am a princess. But don't let the name think that it is glamorous. As I have already stated, my life sucks. My name, my true name, is Katerina Ellia Madin. My that I will never reveal to anyone. I am called Katerine by my parents and 'subjects' and Kat by the few friends I have.

In other realms, my name is more formal. Princess Katerina of the Iron Realm, daughter of the Iron king and Queen.

So today we leave for the winter court. Where Elysium will begin. I made my parents swear an oath to take me. So they must. My father isn't that thrilled about going to the winter realm. He grew up there. Betrayed his court there, but every 2 years he must endure. "Put this on! Hurry up!" yelled Noz, her voice brought me back from my day dreams. This is it. I got off the bed and took the pile of clothing into the bathroom with me. I turned on the shower and hopped in under the warm, steamy water.

When I got out, I looked at my travelling clothes for the day. Considering we where going to the Winter Court, I had winter clothes. Brown leather boots with fur trimming, black denim pants, long-sleeve white shirt with 3 buttons that button-up to my chin and a long black cotton cloak with leather gloves and a scarf. I put them on in a hurry and walked out of the bathroom to find my mother and the phouka packing my stuff up into a chest. "Morning Katherine."called my mother. By the sound of it, she's been up for hours; another detail to support this is the puffy purple bags under her eyes and the rim of red around her iris.

"Morning" I replied. I glanced at what she was putting into my suitcase/chest and saw the normal kind of stuff you'd expect to take somewhere cold. "Now that you're here I have something for you" She said, "Really?!" I replied astonished, I didn't get gifts very often. "Yes. Ash bring it in" she said glancing over at my door. At that moment my father walked in wearing black leather boots, long warm pants, a light blue button-up shirt and a long black coat that almost touched the floor, he also carried his sword at his hip, he doesn't usually wear it, but I guess today is special. But that wasn't what surprised me. It was what he was carrying. He held, in his hands, a dress. A beautiful dress that touched the floor and looked like it was made of moonlight…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Meghan POV

It's today.

Today is the day.

Katerine will be travelling with us to the Winter Realm. I was so hysterical this morning that I woke Ash this morning with all my tossing and turning.

*FLASHBACK*

"Meghan, she'll be fine. What's the worst that can happen?" He smiled a bright brilliant smile and nuzzled his nose into my neck. "Oh I don't know?! Mab turns her to ice!" I shivered at the thought. "No. She won't. I won't let her." He replied. I couldn't see him but I knew he had a smile plastered on his face. I sighed.

*END FLASHBACK*

I put a second pair of leather boots into Katerine's suitcase. When I heard the bathroom door open.

My beautiful little girl came out wearing the clothes I put in there for her. She has Ash's long black hair and blue eyes. Not ice blue like Ash's, but not a deep blue like mine. Hers were in between, like the blue sky on a cloudless day.

" Morning Katerine" I called trying desperately to keep the tiredness and worry from my voice. "Morning" she replied. I could just hear the excitement in her voice. She's waited for this day a long time. I remembered the plan that Ash and I made this moring, "Now that you're here, I have something for you" I saw her eyes light up like stars.

"Really?! " she exclaimed astonishment written all over her features.

" Yes. Ash bring it in" I called. I knew he heard me. Because of course he was standing right outside the door listening to every word we said. Right on cue, Ash entered the room carrying Katerine's ball dress for Elysium.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER ** I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT KATERINA'S PERSONALITY****

**Hi Everybody. THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEWS.**

**Sorry for not getting chapter 2 up for a while. School's been hectic and I haven't had time.**

**I will be posting every week or every second week. Kinda Depends.**

**If you have questions leave a review/comment!**

Chapter 3 Kat POV

The carriage pulled up in front of large frozen gates; behind it sat an enormous castle made of ice. The size of it made me feel like a cockroach wanting to go hide under a rock. Balconies scattered up the sides and the winter court flag flying at every corner. I looked over at my parents. My mother's shoulders were tense and her pale lips were pinched together. My father seemed at ease, he grew up was his home before he met my mother.

Out of habit, I started playing with the sleeves of my dress; pulling and twisting to keep my mind from getting nervous. But truth be told, I AM nervous. I've been waiting for this a long time; I don't want to stuff this up. If I ever want to leave the iron realm again, I have to prove myself today. Show my parents that I am no longer a little girl. That I am responsible and capable.

"Stop that Katerine. You're going to ruin your dress!" my father laughed. "Sorry." I replied, letting go of the fabric and placed my hands in my lap. I looked down at my dress, as if expecting it to disappear at any moment, like a glamour, by it didn't. It was the colour of a full moon, white and shining, with long sleeves and a small trail. It had a V neckline and small blue gems made patterns at the bottom of my dress. The first thing I did when I saw it, was touch it.

It was made of silk and felt as soft under my fingertips. My shoulder were bare, due to the fact that it was an off-the-shoulder type dress. The color brought out the colour of both my eyes and my hair. We were almost at the door , after passing through the gates a long narrow path let to the door. Gardens with ice sculptures could be seen from my window, expanding right around the side of the castle. A moment before the carriage door opened I checked that the lace up part at the front of my dress was secure before stepping out.

My Mother, Father and I, along with 4 guards, were lead down a corridor to a thrown room. Father seemed to lead the way; even after 18 years he still knew his way around.

Before stepping inside they announced our names.

My Mother and Father went first, naturally. And they told me to go separately because Father wanted to see the look on Mab's face when I walked in. But I could tell by the way he said it, and the smirk on his face, that this moment would be priceless. "King Ash and Queen Meghan of the Iron Realm" The grand doors open and my parents walked in to the sound of clapping. The doors closed once more, sealing my view of what they did next. "Princess Katerina of the Iron Realm" I put on my most brilliant smile and walked through the doors.

There were collective gasps as I stepped forward. Many had a look of astonishment and shock on their faces. I started walking down the ice stairs making sure not to slip over in my heels, when I looked up I could see my father, already seated, in fits of laughter. I looked over at what he was looking at.

It was Mab. Queen of the Winter Realm. My grandmother, by blood. The look on her face, was as my father put it, priceless. She stared straight at me with mixed emotions, amazement, skepticism, horror and my favorite jealousy.

My father got up from the table and took my hand. "Well Done." He stared down at me with amusement and love in his eyes. I looked over my shoulder at my mother who was deep conversation with King Oberon. My grandfather, by blood. As you can probably tell. I've never met my grandparents. My father led me over to the summer courts table and tapped someone on the shoulder. I only saw the back of his head, which was crimson that poked out in every direction.

The summer fey man stood up to face my father. "Ah. Iceboy. Good to see you again. Where's Meghan? And-" He stopped mid sentence and looked at me with mischief and curiosity. "And who might this be iceboy?" At that moment I realized who we were talking to; My eyes shout up from the floor and I stared into the green eyes of Robin Goodfellow...

**OOOOOO whats gonna happen?! WHAT WILL ROBIN SAY? WHAT WILL KAT THINK OF PUCK? Until next time ;)**


End file.
